


Medusa's love

by Angie_The_Hufflepuff



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gay, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Kinda love-hate, Love/Hate, Medusa is a gay mess, Medusa was gay fight me, Short One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, lesbian myths, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Angie_The_Hufflepuff
Summary: Medusa is a lesbian that's why she turns men to stone.She ends up falling in love with a blind lesbian who found her by accident.And dear Zeus she is a gay mess.
Kudos: 18





	Medusa's love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Medúza szerelme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/612214) by https://www.wattpad.com/user/Pontigen. 



> Translator here.  
> I'm sorry if there are grammar errors, English isn't my first language.  
> Okay, enjoy :)

Everyone has some sorts of hobby. Some sew, carve wood, but others collect things. I am some kinds of a collector, right now I am just admiring my collection in my tiny sculpture garden, in the middle of the woods. I am especially proud of the latest piece. I run my hands through the face of the gorgeously standing sculpture. The idiot though, that if he comes here slings a sword, he can defeat me. He was playing the hero for two minutes before I looked into his eyes and turned him into solid stone. I am indeed Medusa, the Medusa that foolish morals keep trying to execute with all of their power. I almost feel sorry for them, it's cute, the way they fooling around with their swords and lances.

But wait, how did I become a snake-haired, self-employed hewer? Well, there was a time when I was a quite attractive moral girl. But let us start at the beginning. Have you ever had a bad break-up? Multiply that up by thirty on the scale of misfortune. You must know Athena. You know, the goddess with a lance, the smarty. Beautiful, I must say. Once, we ere together. Everything went well, compliments, red roses, kisses. A bit headstrong lady, but maybe that's what I liked about her.

Then a problem emerged, namely Poseidon. The guy wouldn't accept the fact that he has no chance to get with me, no matter how hard he tries. He wouldn't stop, and one time, Athena caught him red-handed while attempting to flirt. My ex-girlfriend had a jealousy-attack. In her fury, she gave me this terrible snake-like physiognomy and the ability to turn men into stone. Oh, and dumped me.  
My fate is this because of my ex. I turn unfortunate men into stone. But at least, I could put together a beautiful sculpture garden.  
I was admiring my art when I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Another fool, I thought. Is it a big-headed warrior, or just a lost wanderer? I do not know who he was, only what he will become. Another piece of my collection.

The show begins. I stood, facing the direction where I have heard the footsteps coming. I open my arms, close my eyes.

\- For Zeus, - I start my monologue - I am the one. Prepare, moral to...

\- Is someone here? - I heard a girls voice, as I open my eyes.

A young girl stands a few meters away from me, can't be older than sixteen. She is wearing a torn chiton she is squeezing a rod in her hand. Her ginger hair is wavy. And how gorgeous her skin is. Wait, skin? How on earth isn't she turned into stone?

\- Who are you? - I asked. - Did Athena send you? Or another god?

\- Of course not! - She waved laughing - I am just a blind traveller who is lost. - I have just realised her eyes didn't have pupils. Blind, that's why she is immune to my magic.

\- You wandered to a bad place - I walk in front of her, as I place my hand on the stick she is holding - there are a lot of dangerous people around here.

\- Could you help me? - She smiled at me, she didn't realise how serious the situation was.

\- Help you? - I raise one of my eyebrows.

\- Could you show me where is the town?

\- Follow me! - I aim for the city, I can't believe I'm doing this.

\- Ohm - She clears her throat, making me turn back to her. She points at her eyes. I am so silly.

I grumbled as I took her hand and begin to lead her instead. Her hand is so smooth. Slim, weak girl. I could easily destroy her. I don't know why I am helping her.

\- You are very kind. - She says after a few minutes of walking.

\- Why would a sightless wander alone? Don't you have a husband?

\- I am blind since birth. Nobody wants someone like me. - She explains sadly - I go from town-to-town and place my fate in the hands of the gods, and morals.

\- So, you are a beggar? - She nods, so that's why she is so thin. - When was the last time you have eaten?

\- About two days.

I stay quiet. We just continue our journey into the town. I can't leave the woods, if possible, I would like to avoid the insanity of the townsfolks, but I'll accompany her, for as long as possible. She will die of hunger soon. It's a pity, she seems kind-hearted.

\- Carry on this way, - I hail and let go of her hand after a half-an-hour walk - the town is close now.

\- Thank you very much! - She smiles at me.

\- Come back to the forest tomorrow.

\- If I found my way back. - She points at her eyes, laughing.

I reach up to the snakes on my head and rip one scale out. I place it on her cane, which lights up for a moment before the scale disappears. Now it has my magic.

\- You will, just use your stick.

\- Okay, I haven't asked your name yet.

\- Me...- I stuttered for a second - Melita.

\- I am Katerina. Glad to meet you, Melta. - She smiles and goes on her way. Why is it so hot in here?

The next day I got some food and another statue for my collection from a kind, travelling peasant. I prepared everything perfectly, but Katerina didn't want to show up. It was already well in the afternoon. Maybe she was just fashionably late for our date. What date? This isn't a date! She must have forgotten. Or maybe she is hurt. She is so fragile. Wait, stop for the word of Olympus, why do I care about the fate of a moral.

\- Melita? Melita are you here? - I hear her voice from behind.

\- Here - I lead her to log, where I put out the bread and cheese I got from the peasant, and I take a seat next to her.

\- I can't believe I found my way back. - she said smiling - Why did you invite me here?

\- There - I put the bread into her hands. She fumbled with it for a moment, then bit into it. Her eyes immediately lit up.

\- Dear Zeus! This is wonderful! Thank you! - She quickly devoured the whole bread. I gave her the cheese next, but she was soon done with that as well.

\- Not much luck with mendicancy?

\- People are kind, they gave me an apple yesterday.

\- Come here every day, I don't want you to starve to death.

\- You are very kind. - She raised one of her hand to touch my face, but I gently caught her hand, it would be unfortunate if she touched the scales of my snakes.- Are you a sort of forest hermit?

\- Yes. - I mumbled.

She stayed for a bit, told me stories about the towns she has visited, the kind and not-so-kind people. When night came, she went back to the village, using her cane to navigate on the rough ground. Suddenly, her stick hit one of my statues foot. She reached for it and touched its face, and my heart skipped a beat. She ket it to her for a few seconds then went on her way.  
She visited me often. With the magic from her stick, she finds her way easily. She stays more and more every time. She even slept here in the forest a few times. We talk about everything and she is always so kind and cheery. You couldn't tell that she is a beggar if her clothes wouldn't give it away.  
She is sitting right next to me now. She has just finished telling a tale that she heard from a farmer.

\- I wasn't honest with you, Katerina - I say. she didn't look up to me, just stared into the distance but smiled.

\- What do you mean?

\- Have you heard about Medusa, the Gorgon?

\- Yes, she is the one who turns men into stone.

\- Well, - I - that monster is me.

\- I know. - She shrugs. I can hear my jaw dropping on the floor.

\- How? - I asked stunned.

\- I may be blind, but my other senses are working. I can hear the snakes hissing and I know, how does touching stone sculpture feels.

\- Are you afraid of me?

\- No, not really - she turns to me - you seem nice.

Before I could even feel relieved or happy, she attacked me with her lips. Wait, isn't that called a kiss? How soft her lips are...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yall for reading, hope you liked it.  
> All credits go to my friend who wrote this.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Pontigen


End file.
